


"Was That a Flying Reindeer" (sequel to the sequel "The Gift Under the Tree...")

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized four and a half year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: I was asked for another sequel over at my Stargate writing group.So here it is...Disclaimer: If I owned the franchise I sure wouldn't be working. LOL!++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's guardian
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	"Was That a Flying Reindeer" (sequel to the sequel "The Gift Under the Tree...")

While Jack was searching the internet for what type of food to feed a reindeer, Daniel took Beliskner outside for some fresh air. Considering it was December, the weather wasn't too cold yet. There wasn't even much snow on the ground.

In their backyard, Daniel watched her roam around poking her nose into everything. He was careful to keep an eye out for Mr. Castle. After the turkey mishap, he certainly didn't want their neighbor to take a potshot at his new pet.

Determined to keep Santa's gift, Daniel was trying to think up ways to convince General Hammond the merits of having a reindeer on the premises. One thing that would do the trick would be if Beliskner really could fly. He doubted the general would want that type of security risk living in a Colorado neighborhood.

First though, Daniel had to find out if she really could fly. Glancing up at their roof, he thought that it wasn't all that high for her. Snapping his fingers, he walked over to Beliskner. "How about a test run?" If she really could do it that would convince the general for certain."

So for the next half an hour Daniel tried to think up ways to make Beliskner understand what he wanted her to do. Placing his forehead against the animal's forehead he concentrated really hard, believing that that's how Santa got all his other reindeer to fly... by using telepathy. However, after awhile all Daniel got was a headache. Rubbing his forehead, he sighed.

Then suddenly, without any coaxing from Daniel, Beliskner jumped on top of the picnic bench that was in their yard. Tilting her head, as if studying her surroundings, she bent her knees and then took a mighty leap into the air. Falling on his rear-end, with hands splayed behind him, mouth agape Daniel stared upward.

His pet really could fly. Boy, won't Jack be surprised. Watching Beliskner fly over their home it hit Daniel then that perhaps this wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had. What if one of their neighbors saw her. What kind of story could he make up then? Oh oh! He hoped Mr. Castle wasn't outside to see this. The older man would probably get his rifle and shoot first then ask questions later.

Frantically waving his hands in the air to get Beliskner's attention, Daniel began jumping up and down. Then putting two fingers in his mouth he whistled loudly. There. That seemed to do the trick. Gliding back down to him, she made a perfect landing. Then Beliskner gently nudged Daniel with her nose. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she was pretty pleased with herself. Wondering how to tell Jack all about this what Daniel didn't know was that the _flyover_ hadn't gone unnoticed.

++++

_The neighbors..._

Trying to decide whether to stay in today or go down to the store for his wife, Norman was standing near the big picture window when something odd occurred. No, it couldn't be. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked a few times to clear them. Looking up toward Jack's house again, Norman was positive he was seeing things. "Was that a flying reindeer?" Impossible!

Glancing at the lone can of beer sitting on the end table, Norman shook his head. That was the same brand he always drank and he only had one can. Certainly not enough to get drunk on unless someone doctored it. Which of course would be impossible. Lydia wasn't like that. Yeah, she'd been on his case to stop drinking the stuff because he'd gained some weight from it. But she's the type of woman that would throw a can of beer at his head to get her point across.

"Uh, hon, you want to come here for a minute?" Waiting for his wife to join him, Norman opened the front door.

"What did you want, Norman?" Peering over her husband's shoulder, Lydia wondered if something had happened outside.

"Look over at Jack's house," he said. "Do you see anything strange?"

Not sure what he was getting at, Lydia stepped past him to stand on their porch. Jack's house seemed the same to her. Turning back to Norman she shoved him back inside. "Exactly what was I supposed to see?"

Lips tightening, Norman figured he'd better just say it and let the chips lie where they may. " _A flying reindeer_."

Hands on hips, Lydia scowled at him. " _That's it!_ " Marching toward the kitchen, she shouted over her shoulder, " _I'm throwing every last can of beer in the garbage!_ "

Head hanging down, Norman shuffled toward their bedroom. He was going to lie down for awhile. They say that the mind is the first thing to go... well it looked like he was well on his way.

++++

" _Danny!_ Where the heck are you?" Having looked for his kid for the past ten minutes, Jack started to worry. Oh they couldn't have gone outside. _No, no, no, no, no!_ Bad idea. But that's where he figured the little boy went, as there was no sign of him or the _Christmas present_. This was not good. Running outside Jack came to a full stop as Daniel, the picture of innocence, stood in front of him with the _gift_ giving him the eye. "Tell me nothing happened while you two were out here?"

"You're always going on about me not telling a lie, Jack."

Looking around, Jack didn't see a gathering of the neighborhood gawkers so he guessed all was well for the moment. With a hand at Daniel's back, he ushered the munchkin back inside the house and made sure _Bambi_ did the same. Closing the back kitchen door Jack folded his arms and waited to hear something he just knew was going to make him turn even greyer. So after Daniel's explanation he sat down at the kitchen table with head in his hands. "Do you think anyone saw the _flyover_?"

"You don't see anyone coming over trying to take a picture or sending down a camera crew do you?"

" _Aht!_ " Waggling a finger at the child, Jack wasn't happy. "I asked a simple question."

"No, I don't feel anyone saw Beliskner do her thing." Going to the fridge, Daniel took out a carton of milk. "I don't think this is going to hurt her." While he did that, there was a knock on their backdoor.

Opening it, Jack saw Lydia standing there. "What can I do for you, Lydia?"

"I hate to bother you like this, Jack, but could you please drive Norman to the doctors?"

"Sure, no problem. I hope it's not serious." Glancing over his shoulder at Daniel, Jack motioned with a hand behind his back for the boy to take his pet into the livingroom.

"I think he has a serious case of drinking too much beer." Rolling her eyes, Lydia explained what Norman had told her.

Gently patting her shoulder, Jack smiled. "I think Norman's just pulling a practical joke on you." Chuckling, he ended up making Lydia join in. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as a flying reindeer."

"Guess I'm making too much out of it. Thanks, Jack. Guess I just needed to talk to someone _normal_ to get their perspective." She made to return home then stopped to add, "I'm still throwing out all that beer."

Closing the door after her, Jack went back to the livingroom. " _Phew!_ That was a close one." Throwing himself down into the chair, he picked up the phone and dialed the base. Waiting to be patched into a secure line, Jack cleared his throat a few times. When a familiar voice on the other end greeted him, he said, "General, hi. Yes, Sir. We've had a rather unusual morning."

Listening in to the one-sided conversation, Daniel watched Beliskner finish the bowl of milk. After Jack hung up, he waited to hear what General Hammond had said. "Well? Will the general keep her on the base or not?"

"Let's just say that Thor's going to get an unexpected gift this Christmas."

The End


End file.
